


Unseen Emotions: Rewritten

by ToxicParalysis



Series: Unseen Emotions [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: Alternate scenes in Unseen Emotions.
Relationships: Axel/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Unseen Emotions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a reader, the rewritten version of Riku and Axel's first time – while Riku was still blind.

Riku was fading into a light sleep about the time that Axel shifted into a different position, waking the other out of his drowsy state, the younger brushing fingertips across the other's chest in question. It was such a soft feeling that Axel couldn't help but shudder at the touch, tingling coursing from his shoulders down his spine. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hn, wasn't asleep." Riku whispered in return, pressing deeper into Axel, seeking out his warmth. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, realizing how close he was to the other, backing away a bit even though he had moved closer just moments before.

"No, I'm fine." The red head replied, pulling Riku back against him gently. "You didn't have to move, I was just adjusting in case I ended up falling asleep."

"Oh," Riku whispered sleepily, "I see…"

Axel's eyes softened, smiling down gently at the other, reaching up to run his hands through Riku's hair and coax the other back into sleep. He loved being able to lay here, holding him, and not having to worry about touching or not touching him. Here, pressed against Riku like this, with the other more than readily accepting his presence, was calming and intimate in a way he hadn't imagined possible while still clothed. Well, partially so; he did have his shirt off, but that wasn't really saying much considering. Riku didn't seem to mind Axel touching him either; his mind going back to that brief moment of pleasure he had managed to entice out of those sweet lips when Axel had bit his ear. Something warm beginning to pulse in his chest and threaten to go downwards made him stop his thoughts. He couldn't get turned on from thinking something like that, not when a mere few inches were all that separated the two from feeling _everything_ the other had to offer. He blushed lightly, running the scenario of a turned on Axel and a curious Riku through his head. Something along the lines of, ' _Axel, what's that?_ ', accompanied by a wandering hand.

He trembled at Riku's light touch when the boy reached up to take Axel's hand from his hair, coming out of his daydreams and watching the younger interlace their fingers, a shy smile playing over the blind boy's lips. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, searching the darkness beside him, "Your skin is getting hot."

Blushing a bit more, a playful smile coming to his face, Axel replied with teasing in his voice, "I'm thinking about you of course."

Riku's grin turned playful as well, eyes searching but never seeing as he squeezed Axel's fingers with his own. "Oh really? And what activities are you imagining us being engaged in?"

Axel bit back a response and laughed instead. _God Riku you have no idea how much you're tempting me; smiling the way you are, looking up at me, lying like this on my bed…_ He hesitated for a moment, then whispered softly, "I was thinking about kissing you..."

Riku's cheeks caught on fire at that soft omission, blindly searching for Axel's eyes in the darkness, wishing now more than ever that he could see the boy before him. "A-Ax?" He breathed softly, gasping lightly when he felt the other boy move against him, a warm hand touching his cheek, the older boy's thumb stroking his flustered skin tenderly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly, watching Riku's expression twist between embarrassment and curiosity, on the verge of excitement and fear of the unknown. "Riku... I won't hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop..."

A soft whimper escaped the younger boy as Axel's lips pressed against his own for the first time, Riku's heart fluttering wildly at the foreign sensation, palms pressing desperately against the red-head's toned chest as if afraid he might disappear. When the older boy pulled back momentarily, Riku let out a soft, questioning breath, expression hazy as his blind eyes wandered in search of the other boy. "A-Axel...? What is it...?"

"Nothing..." the older boy said with a smile, chuckling softly, "You're just so damn beautiful..."

Riku's eyes widened as Axel reconnected their lips, whimpering and pulling the older boy closer, his arms wrapping around broad, muscled shoulders, trembling fingers intertwining in fiery red locks and tugging gently. "Mmh!" He blushed crimson as Axel pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and revealing they were both hard, Riku's heart thrumming excitedly as Axel slipped a thigh between the albino's legs and began to grind gently. "Nnh... Hn..." The younger boy moaned, panting softly between kisses, gradually closing his eyes and giving in to the older's prowess. _Oh god... This feels amazing..._

Axel panted softly against Riku's lips, kissing him deeper as the younger relaxed in his arms, grinding against him gently, teasing him slowly, making sure he was alright with everything the older boy was doing. The desire he had for the boy before him was boundless, waves of passion flooding through him with every moan that escaped the younger's lips, every sigh, every flex of muscles hidden beneath soft, pale skin. He wanted Riku more than anything else he'd ever known. He wanted to make the other boy his, inside and out. "Riku..." He whispered breathlessly, "I want to touch you..."

The older boy's words had Riku squirming helplessly, feeling as if his heart might beat out of his ribcage like a thousand fluttering butterflies. _I don't know what you want to do to me, Ax... Just don't stop..._ Blood singing with new-found desire, the blind boy pulled the older down to him, arching up until their lips met once more, Axel taking that as permission to continue his ministrations, a hand moving under the edge of Riku's shirt and rubbing against his side gently, soothingly, willing the other's tension away. Riku whimpered softly as Axel kissed him, the fingertips dancing across his skin doing nothing to still his racing heart. He wanted more, he wanted everything. He wanted Axel. "A-Ah... Please..." He whispered when the other pulled away, hovering over him with a gentle look as Riku trembled and searched the darkness.

"What is it, Riku?" Axel asked gently, taking the younger's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

The other boy nodded, panting softly and blushing as he pleaded, "P-Please don't stop... Feels so good..."

Axel's breath hitched; everything from the look across Riku's face to the whispered words he'd spoken slowly driving the red-head out of his mind, his thoughts cloudy with desire and lust. His entire body felt as if it was slowly being set on fire, from the thrumming pulse in his neck, ears, and chest, to the heat blossoming in the pit of his stomach. He was more than happy to oblige the other boy, leaning down to capture his lips while grinding against him slowly, his hands quickly ridding Riku of his shirt, tossing it aside to fall off the edge of the bed and to the floor. Riku touched him, hands wandering down his chest to his arms, blushing as he traced his hands across Axel's heated skin. "Riku..." the older boy whispered softly, green eyes shining in the darkness. "You've never done this before, have you?" It was more of a statement than a question, the blind boy biting his lip and looking away, shy with embarrassment. Axel chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing the other boy's neck, brushing away his long, pale hair and leaving a trail of kisses along his racing pulse, murmuring softly as he did so, "Can I be your first?"

Riku swallowed hard, every muscle tightening, his thighs clenching around Axel's leg, his hands squeezing the older boy's forearms, his chest constricting as heat raced down his spine just at the thought of continuing down the path they'd begun. "I-I won't know what I'm doing..." Riku stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I won't be any good!"

"Riku, that's not true at all," Axel whispered with a soft, amused chuckle, kissing up his neck and circling the rim of his ear, teasing his piercing gently. As the younger moaned, Axel whispered in his ear, "I can teach you everything you need to know, and then some..." His fingers danced down Riku's chest, tracing his ribs lovingly. "All you have to do is trust me, Riku."

"I trust you, Ax..." He whispered softly, trembling and reaching up to touch the older boy's face, tracing his cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. "I trust you more than anyone else I have ever known. I..." He bit his lip, eyes shining with tears, "I-I think... I've fallen in love with you..."

Axel's brow arched with concern, moving to wrap his arms around the younger, cradling him gently, "Oh, babe... Don't cry. It's alright, everything's alright..."

Riku buried his face against the crook of Axel's neck and shoulder, sniffing and trying to gain control of his raging emotions, blushing as Axel pulled back and kissed his wet cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's alright..." Axel smiled sweetly, nuzzling the younger before kissing him gently. "We'll go slow, alright? I'll take care of you... Just relax, and trust me. I'll make you feel good..."

Riku, swallowing down his nervousness, nodded in reply. "A-Alright..." As the older boy began to kiss him again, he felt Axel's hands move down the curves of his body, stopping at his hips and tugging at the fabric there, pulling back just for a moment to rid Riku of his jeans. He tossed the offending denim to the floor, then pulled back to rid himself of his own jeans, returning to the younger boy clad only in boxers, Riku shuddering when Axel slid his thigh between his legs and began grinding again. "N-Nh! Oh god..." he hid his face against the red-head's shoulder, moaning softly, already so hard he was throbbing, a damp spot smearing the front of his tented boxers.

Axel smiled, pulling Riku flush against him and kissing him heatedly. "I'm going to touch you now, okay?" he purred, hand moving down Riku's flat stomach to the edge of his boxers, then further still until he was cupping Riku lightly, stroking him teasingly through the thin, soft fabric.

"H-Ha! Axel! Nnh!" Riku cried out, squirming and grinding against his hand reflexively, his body aching for more of that touch. His eyes searched blindly for his lover, whimpering softly as the older boy wrapped his fingers around him the best he could and began stroking purposefully, waiting for Riku to tell him what he wanted before he continued, slowly coaxing the younger boy into a heated state of arousal. "A-Ah! Please! Ax..."

"Do you want more?" he asked, fingertips slipping into the folds of Riku's boxers and brushing against his hard cock, Riku yelping softly and letting out a low moan.

"Ah! Ah... Yes! Axel, please don't stop... Please..."

The older boy watched the younger writhe beneath him with glimmering cat-green eyes, pulling back his hand long enough to rid Riku of his boxers before returning to the boy, wrapping his hand around him fully and beginning to pump his shaft, pre-cum slicking his movements as he slid his thumb over the tip and smeared it down the underside. He felt the younger twitching in his hand and knew he wouldn't last long, kissing him once more before descending his body with licks and nips, kissing the curve of his hip and his inner thigh before focusing on the sight before him. He wanted Riku to feel things he'd never felt before; the heat, the raw passion, the wanton abandon. He wanted Riku to cum for him with Axel's name on his lips. He wanted to pleasure Riku until he begged for Axel to stop. But before he got into things too far, he had to show Riku the basics. He didn't want to rush things, he wanted Riku to enjoy every minute of his experience, and he definitely didn't want this to be a one-time thing. He hadn't said anything before, but when Riku confessed he was falling for Axel, the older boy nearly died from happiness. He'd been fighting his growing feelings for Riku too, but now, knowing the younger felt the same way, there was nothing left to hide.

"Axel... Axel... Please..."

Riku's pleading moans drew the older boy back to the task at hand, Axel's breath hot against his aching skin as he licked his lips then flicked his tongue against the tip of Riku's cock, the younger boy letting out a sharp cry before moaning lewdly. _Oh fuck, I'm going to cum just from listening to him moan..._ Axel repeated the motion, Riku letting out another heated moan before fisting Axel's long spikes and tugging needily, the older boy chuckling softly and opening his mouth to let the younger inside. His tongue swirled around the tip, laving at the sweet, salty taste of Riku's excitement, sucking gently at first before going harder, and faster, letting Riku cling to him and thrust as he liked.

Riku's breath hitched, hips thrusting as he arched his back off the bed, whining and crying out softly as his pleasure built. Everything was boiling down to a pin-prick of heat inside his mind, everything focusing into one point of light. Axel licked and sucked, bobbing his head up and down with a steadily growing pace, and then something inside of Riku snapped and the light behind his eyes exploded, and suddenly he was cumming hard, jerking sporadically as Axel continued to suck him off. "N-Nh! Ah! Oh god, Ax..." He whimpered, moaning softly as the older boy drew back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, reaching for him with wandering hands, searching the darkness with hazy eyes. "Axel..."

"I'm here, Riku..." The older boy whispered softly, voice husky as he pulled the blind boy closer, Riku nuzzling contentedly into his neck. "You feel good, babe?" The younger made an affirming sound as Axel stroked his hands soothingly down his back, kissing his temple and breathing softly against his hair. "Good, I'm glad..."

Riku squirmed and blushed, gasping softly as he brushed up against the older boy and realized he was still rock-hard. "W-What about you?" he asked timidly, shy now that the heat of the moment was over.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Axel asked, running his hands through Riku's long, messy, white-blonde hair. "We don't have to, unless you're sure you're ready..."

"I want you to..." he whispered softly, just the thought of it churning heat in his stomach yet again, "I want you to take me, Axel. Please..." His eyes searched for a moment, somehow managing to lock eyes with the boy before him as he whispered, cheeks crimson, "Make me yours..."

"Mine..." Axel growled teasingly, though there was a heated edge to his voice that betrayed his seriousness, Riku mewling softly at that possessive tone as warm, wet lips were pressed against his own. His heart fluttered with excitement and anticipation, Axel hovering over Riku and kicking off his boxers before pulling the younger flush against him again, their arousals rubbing against one another's as their legs intertwined, hips grinding as their kissing grew more frantic. His cock pulsed with the thought of being inside Riku, taking Riku, making Riku cry out as he climaxed around him... He shuddered pleasantly, lifting the younger boy gently and repositioning him on the bed, reaching over to his nightstand and fetching a small bottle of lube. He was sure the younger boy would need it.

Riku thought he might faint as Axel wrapped his fingers around him again, his palms slicked with lube, the blind boy crying out softly and rocking into his touch. _Oh god... What's he doing to me..._ He shuddered as the older boy lifted one of his legs gently and hooked it over his shoulder, whimpering softly at the sensation of Axel slicking lube against his heated skin. His long, soft fingers traced the cleft of his ass, gently coating his skin with the lube, which steadily warmed as it lingered on his skin. "A-Ax?" he asked worriedly, but the older boy was there a moment later, chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to his quivering lips.

"It's alright babe, I'm just going to stretch you a bit okay? I don't want to hurt you your first time." He watched the boy beneath him with a tender, loving gaze, gently prodding him with the tip of his finger, heat twisting inside of him at the sound of Riku's surprised gasp, then low moan.

"O-Oh god... Ax..." he moaned softly, the older boy pressing inside him a bit further, the sensation strange and new, but not necessarily unpleasant. The older boy leaned over him, whispering soothing words and urging him to relax as he continued, sliding his finger in and out, a second finger teasing circles around his entrance, until Axel dared to push the second finger inside as well. Riku let out a soft whimper, definitely feeling a strain with the new addition, clinging to the older boy's shoulders and rocking his hips to distract himself from the mild pain. "N-Nh..."

"Easy babe, easy..." Axel soothed, kissing his cheek and neck, stroking Riku's insides, coaxing the boy beneath him to relax. He was panting softly, his green eyes hazy with lust, the desire coiling inside of him causing his cock to throb and ache with want. He gently scissored his fingers, willing that tight ring of muscles to relax and let him move as he liked, then when he was sure Riku was prepared enough he pulled his fingers back, the blind boy moaning softly at the loss. "Okay, Riku... This is going to feel strange until your body adjusts. I'll go slow, let me know if it hurts..." He repositioned himself, guiding his arousal to the pale blonde's entrance, then slowly pressed against his lube-slicked skin.

Riku's breath hitched, eyes going wide as he felt himself stretching to accommodate Axel's engorged length, panting softly and digging his nails into the older boy's shoulders. "A-Ax! I-I don't know if I can-"

"Hold on babe, hold on... Just try to relax..." He stilled his movements a few inches inside, panting softly and kissing the mewling boy, brow arching as he noticed the tears shimmering in Riku's eyelashes. "Trust me, I'll take care of you. It gets better, so much better, I promise."

Trusting his lover's words, he swallowed down his nervousness, pushing the mild panic threatening to overwhelm him to the back of his mind, letting out a soft, choked moan when Axel began to press in again. The red-head took his time, soothing the younger with soft words and gentle kisses, until finally he was fully inside, not daring to rock his hips for fear of hurting his beloved companion. He searched Riku's expression, the blind boy hazily searching the darkness, his body trembling slightly from the strain. He waited patiently, kissing the other boy gently, trying to distract him from his discomfort, until eventually Riku was kissing him back without reservation, moaning softly and arching up into his touch.

Taking that as permission to move, Axel gently rolled his hips, Riku's voice hitching several octaves as he cried out the other boy's name. Smiling against his lips at the other's reaction, he kissed Riku and repeated the motion, his pace slowly growing as the younger boy relaxed and began grinding back. Their shallow, tentative movements were soon a blur of heated kisses, groans, and thrusts, Riku crying out as his body began to sing with pleasure, sweat beading across his pale, smooth skin. Axel growled softly, burying his face in the crook of Riku's neck, holding the boy's hips firmly in place and thrusting into him hard and fast, drinking in Riku's moans and shuddering breaths. "Axel! Axel! A-Ah! Ax...!"

"Fuck, babe... You're so tight..." Axel moaned against his neck, Riku whimpering and shuddering as he clung to the boy on top of him, hands tracing patterns against his sweaty skin. He pulled back a bit, lifting Riku's hips to a different angle and searching his eyes, those murky white pools glancing up at him with a soft, curious gaze. He smiled, heart twisting with happiness, then thrust in again, watching as Riku's eyes widened and a surprised cry escaped his lips, his face turning crimson. "Yeah, that's it Riku... That's your sweet-spot..."

"Oh god! A-Ah! Ahh!" He threw back his head, back arching off the bed as he met Axel's next thrust. "A-Ax, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, babe..." Axel panted, rolling his hips into the other's, watching him with fire burning in his eyes. He could feel himself near his peak as well, but he was holding himself back. He wanted to make sure Riku was taken care of first. "Go on babe, let me hear you..."

Everything inside of Riku was burning, a hot, molten fire he'd never experienced before. His entire being felt like it was tingling, pleasure coursing through him like lightning. He clung to the boy he loved, letting everything fade except the sound of Axel's breathing, his heartbeat, his whispered words. Time seemed to stand still, then suddenly like a wave everything crashed around him, and Riku was cumming harder that he ever had before, practically screaming as white light flooded his vision.

As he tensed and convulsed, Axel groaned softly and thrust into him, aching for the boy singing out his name. "I love you, Riku..." he panted softly, so close to the edge he could taste it. "I love you..." He pressed his lips to the panting albino's, Riku whimpering softly as Axel continued to move inside of him, kissing him back weakly.

"Love you...too... Ax..." he murmured, moaning softly as he rode out his high, blushing furiously as Axel claimed him as his own, growling softly and kissing down his neck, sucking at his pulse while thrusting into him over, and over. Riku's skin tingled with afterglow, his mind hazy with pleasure, skin chilled with sweat now that the heat had begun to fade. He held onto Axel, whimpering and moaning as the older boy prodded at his sweet-spot, clenching around his swollen cock, Axel's breath hitching in response. "A-Ax...!"

"A-Almost there..." he moaned in reply, panting against Riku's neck and focusing on the tight heat enveloping him, making sure not to be too rough as he continued to completion, groaning and rolling his hips as every muscle inside of him tensed, cumming with a low moan. Riku gasped and blushed furiously, the sensation of hot cum filling his insides strange, his chest twisting with excitement at the new sensation, heat centering itself in the pit of his stomach yet again. His body ached, his mind was numb, but still he wanted more. He would never have enough of Axel. The boy owned his heart, mind, and soul.

When Axel began to withdraw, Riku made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, tugging him close again. "N-No, don't... Stay..." Axel blushed, pressing back in to the hilt, Riku whimpering and twisting his fingers in Axel's damp locks, nuzzling against him affectionately. "That was...amazing..."

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing..." Axel chuckled, Riku gasping at the lips that were suddenly pressed against his, heart fluttering happily at the tender way the other boy touched his cheek. "Do you want me to help you to the shower? We made quite the mess..."

Riku stammered a bit, suddenly realizing the sweat and cum smeared between their bodies was slowly seeping into the sheets, hiding his face against Axel's shoulder for a moment before nodding. "I-I'd like that." Axel slowly untangled from the tired, sore blonde, helping Riku to his feet and guiding him to the bathroom, the younger shy now that they weren't in the throws of passion. Watching him with kind eyes, Axel turned on the water and waited until it was just the right temperature before stepping inside, tugging Riku in after him. The two boys huddled together under the warm water, Axel gently tracing his fingers down Riku's side, the blind boy glancing up at him with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, Ax..."

"For what?" he asked curiously, searching the other boy's dead eyes.

"For making my first time so unbelievable..." His fingers pressed searchingly against the red-head's chest, his cheeks a light pink, his voice soft. "I-I'm glad...that is was you..."

Brow arched with concern, Axel tilted Riku's chin up, kissing across his cheeks lovingly. "You didn't think this was a one-time thing, did you?" At Riku's widening eyes, the older boy whispered, "I'm in love with you too, Riku. I meant every word." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, holding him close. "I'm never letting you go."

Riku felt his eyes fill with happy tears, his scar twisting a bit as the first wave fell down his cheeks, washed away by the downpour from the shower. "I-I love you, Axel..."

"I love you too, Riku." the older boy replied with an affectionate chuckle, kissing his temple. He held the other close, rubbing his back gently, carefully tracing his spine and rubbing the tense muscles in his lower back, sighing softly. "I love you more than words can say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After healing from his surgery and regaining his sight, Riku gives Axel a taste of what it's like experiencing sensations while blind.
> 
> At this point in their relationship, they're experimenting around with BDSM and various kinks!  
> If you aren't into bondage, dirty talk, pet names, masochism, or edging, be forewarned!

Axel watched his fiancée as he crossed the room towards the bed, the shadows cast across his naked body catching his curves and shifting as he moved, the older boy eyeing the silk blindfold he was holding with curiosity. He couldn't move, his wrists bound and secured above his head, tied to the headboard with strong, soft rope that wasn't coming undone anytime soon. "So...you're saying...you want me to submit to you, completely." Riku nodded slowly, taking his time as he approached. "To...consent to sensory deprivation, as a way of experiencing how you felt when you were blind?"

"Exactly." Riku grinned from ear to ear, watching the red-headed boy as he knelt at the edge of the bed. "I want to show you what it was like. Can I? Please?"

Axel searched his teal-blue eyes and chuckled softly, flexing against his restraints. He hadn't realized what he was getting himself into tonight when he'd agreed to play the role of the submissive, but he had to admit he was intrigued, and more than that he trusted Riku endlessly. He would give the boy anything he wanted, whatever he asked. Still, for this to work, he had to say so aloud. He had to give his fiancée his full consent for this to continue. From the eager excitement shining in Riku's eyes, there was no way Axel could even consider turning him down. "Of course you can. You know I trust you with my life, Riku…" He arched against the sheets, leaning up as much as he could, asking for a kiss. The pale blonde smiled happily and dipped down to comply, humming softly when their lips met gently, moving against one another with a slowly stirring passion. After a long moment Riku pulled back, tucking some of his hair behind an ear shyly and holding up the blindfold again with an impish grin.

"Alright then. Let's get started." His voice was pitched low, this touch soft and movements steady. Axel shuddered at the power dynamic exchange, an unfamiliar scene, unused to seeing his cute, sweet lover so worked up and ready to incite mischief. Giving up control was not something Axel had experienced often with past lovers, and this was the first time he'd ever gone this far with Riku. He was versatile, but tended to have more submissive partners, and therefore had the most experience playing the dominant role. He was happy Riku was comfortable experimenting and exploring with him, learning what excited him and discovering his kinks, and if this would lead to a deeper connection with the boy he loved he would do it gladly whenever Riku asked him to. He felt vulnerable under his gaze, and it was steadily setting his nerves ablaze, his heart fluttering in his chest. Axel watched the younger boy as Riku shifted to straddle his bare hips, slowly reaching forward to cover his face with the silk cloth, watching those vivid teal eyes disappear from view as he was blinded by his lover. Riku's voice greeted his ears as he was enveloped in darkness, the boy's tone soft, tender and sweet. "I want you to know what it felt like, when you made love to me for the first time." He pulled his hands away once the blindfold was secured, and Axel exhaled softly as he felt his fiancée glide his hands down his chest, rocking his hips down to tease him further. "I want you to share every experience you gave to me, I want you to feel how every touch, every word set me on fire. It was amazing, Ax...the way you so easily took control and gave me everything I needed, even before I knew what to ask for..."

"Riku…" Axel whispered reverently, breath caught on a moan as his lover rocked his bare ass down against his waist, his cock already rigid and dripping precum, sliding easily between the boy's cheeks as if it were made to fit there. Riku laughed softly, enjoying himself as he teased the boy beneath him, humming softly and rubbing up and down his chest, teasing his nipples with his fingertips, toying with the piercings adorning his skin and tugging at the silver hoops gently. "Fuck-" Axel swore softly, rocking his hips up and clenching his fists, tugging against the restraints as pleasure seared up his spine from those small touches. Everything felt more intense, his mind focusing on each sensation with hyperawareness, his heartbeat loud in his ears. "Please baby, I want you so badly…" He felt Riku shifting and tilted his face up when he felt lips meet his own, kissing the younger boy slow and deep, drinking in his lover's soft moans.

He pulled back a few moments later, returning to tugging at the small rings and causing Axel to cry out and arch against the sheets, moaning low and deep as his nipples were abused mercilessly. They'd played with this particular sensation before, but never like this, and Axel's already sensitive nipples were thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment, his cock twitching defiantly against his lover's ass. "Patience… You look so damn pretty like this, it's insane…" Riku's voice was a bit shaky, and Axel could feel the precum slicking their skin where it was dripping from Riku's cock and spreading across his lower stomach and Riku's inner thighs.

"Ride me baby, I wanna be inside you…" His voice a bit more desperate that he'd expected it to be, Axel sighed with relief when Riku moved back a bit, lifting his hips and repositioning them so he could guide Axel's arousal to where they both desired, picking up on the way Riku's breath hitched as he started to slide down onto his hard cock, sliding into him fully in one slow gliding motion. Riku must have stretched himself before they'd begun. "So fucking hot, Riku… Fuck me…"

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. Moving on trembling knees and clenching his thighs for balance the younger boy started to move, his palms planted firmly against Axel's chest as he built a quick rhythm between them. The sound of their skin meeting was a slick, wet sound, the slaps echoing sharply off the walls of Axel's bedroom. "Oh god...yes… You feel so good baby! Oh my god! Yes…"

Axel would never tire of hearing his lover call out for him, shivering pleasantly as his voice washed over him, ringing in his ears. The wet slaps as his ass met muscled thigh, the prick of his fingernails against his chest, the way his sweat trickled down his neck and chest and dripped onto the tensing body below sporadically...it was enough to make Axel climax with a sharp snap of his hips, moaning loudly as he strained against his bindings and released deep inside his lover, Riku riding him through his completion. He kept riding him still, even after Axel was finished cumming, knowing if he continued he would easily work his fiancée back up again, and it took only a few minutes of riding him to have Axel fully hard again, moaning loudly and panting hard beneath the boy riding him, cursing mindlessly as Riku took control. One of the hands planted against his chest moved and Riku's weight shifted, and with the way his voice pitched higher and his movements became more frantic Axel could tell he was touching himself. "That's it baby, you're so hot Riku. You gonna cum for me baby? I wanna hear you begging for me…"

"Ah yes, please! I wanna cum Daddy, please let me!" Falling back into their usual roles in the height of his pleasure, Riku shuddered and clenched around Axel's cock tightly, jerking himself faster as he continued to bounce. "Please I'll be such a good boy, I'll be so good for you… I love feeling you inside me, Daddy… Please let me cum…!"

"Not yet baby, you can last longer than this, I know you can." He rocked his hips up into his lover, grinning at the power Riku was giving him despite being the one beneath him, "Keep riding me, yeah that's good. Can you slow down for now and edge yourself for me?"

"Y-Yes…" Riku whined softly as their rhythm changed, rolling his hips instead of bouncing, pressing Axel deep inside and clenching around him as he fisted his cock, his hand shifting to balance behind him on the older boy's thigh, nails digging in as he continued jerking off. "A-Ah fuck… I should have worn a cockring… Mmh, Daddy!"

"You don't need a ring to edge yourself baby, I know you can do this for me." He couldn't see Riku on top of him, but he could just imagine what he must look like, his pale skin flushed pink, sweat trickling down his neck, nipples perked and cock weeping as he stroked himself to the precipice of climax. All for Axel. "You're in control, baby. You can do this. Just breathe and come back from the edge."

"Oh god...oh god…! Ah!" Riku whined and rolled his hips, muffling his voice as he bit his bottom lip, precum dripping from his swollen cock as he took his hand away and clenched down around Axel's cock, panting hard as his body convulsed and he backed down from that searing high, trembling with effort. Axel groaned and rocked his hips up into him, whispering soft praises as Riku whined and begged again. "Please Daddy, I wanna cum for you… Please let me…?"

"You're such a good boy for me, doing what you're told." He flexed his fingers, tugging against the ropes and huffing softly when he realized once again he definitely wasn't able to break free. He would just have to convince Riku to follow his words without being able to touch him. This was hot beyond belief, unable to see and only able to feel and hear his fiancée as he struggled to maintain control of his body. "We aren't done yet, I want you to ride me again until you're almost cumming. Let me feel you on the edge. You can do it, baby, come on…"

"Ah, Ax…" Riku did as he was told, starting to move again, quickly building a fast rhythm so slaps were once again filling the room, the boy's voice strained and pitching several octaves higher as he began climbing towards climax. "Yes! Yes! Daddy! Feels so good…!"

"Both hands where I can feel them, Riku. No touching your cock. Just ride." He shivered as the younger complied, sweaty palms pressing against his chest and sliding up and down lightly as he moved, Axel meeting his hips each time with sharp jolting thrusts that had his own cock throbbing with the need to release once again inside the mewling boy. "That's it, just like that baby. You're gonna make me cum…"

"Me too! Me too, please!" He whined desperately, digging in his nails and hiccuping softly, Axel moaning loudly as he realized Riku had started crying, overstimulated from edging.

"Not yet baby, you're being so good for me, I'm gonna make sure you get your reward, just keep riding me." Breathing so hard he felt dizzy, Axel arched his back and let out a loud shout as he came again, moaning and fucking up into Riku even as the younger boy cried softly and continued bouncing on his cock, Axel praising him again, shivering from the intensity of his orgasm. "You're being so good to me, that's my good boy. You make me feel so good. I love you so much."

"L-Love you t-too, Daddy…" Riku sniffed softly, hiccuping again and shifting one of his hands, wiping at his wet cheeks, Axel panting softly and stilling his movements, basking in afterglow while Riku clenched around his half-hard cock. "W-Was I a good boy f-for you?"

"You are always a good boy for me, Riku. Can you come here and kiss me?" He leaned up and met his fiancée's lips, kissing him gently, the smaller boy pressing close to his chest and rocking against him needily, his hard cock trapped between them. "Good boy, Daddy loves you so much, Riku. You did such a good job riding me. You wanna free Daddy's hands so he can hold you?"

"M-Mmh-hmm…" Riku hummed shakily, his hands moving up to loosen the ropes wrapped around the headboard, and as soon as Axel had enough slack to do so he slipped one wrist free, untying the other as Riku stayed pressed close to his chest, shivering when the older boy finally wrapped both arms around him. He kept the blindfold on, waiting for Riku to tell him when he could remove it, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back in slow, steady passes, soothing him even as he rocked up into his warmth. Riku's voice was soft, almost dreamy, undoubtedly exhausted from riding so vigorously and edging twice with no release. Eventually his breathing evened out and he stopped crying, and he lifted his head up enough that Axel could kiss his lips again, whispering softly between kisses, "Please, Daddy…"

"Alright, let me reward you for being so good. Can you get on your knees for me?"

Humming a soft affirmation, Riku moved from Axel's warm, muscled chest and shifted into position, the older getting to his knees and guiding himself to the right place by touch alone. He knelt behind Riku, reaching out and pushing his upper back gently so the boy bent forward, pressing his chest to the pillows and widening his thighs so Axel could fit against him easily. The older boy took a moment to smooth his hand along Riku's spine and squeeze his pert ass, kneading gently and listening to the soft muffled sounds his fiancée made, before gripping his hips with both hands and pressing into Riku's tight heat once more. He slipped inside all the way to the base until he was fully sheathed, flush with the blonde boy's ass, Riku moaning loudly and rocking back against him.

Axel didn't wait for Riku to tell him it was alright to move, starting a fast, rough pace and thrusting into him with a loud slap each time, Riku crying out loudly and begging for more. "Yes! Yes! Ah yes, I'm gonna cum! Please, Ax…! I want it! Please…!"

Hearing his name instead of his chosen pet name signaled that Riku was nearly at the end of his rope. If he didn't get to cum soon, he wouldn't be able to do much of anything else, reaching the threshold of pleasure turning into pain. So finally, Axel relented, moving one hand from gripping Riku's hip to wrapping around his weeping cock, the younger boy practically screaming as he met each of Axel's thrusts and bucked into his hand, allowing himself to finally tumble over the edge at his fiancée's whispered words, "Cum for me, baby. You can cum."

"Axel! A-AH!" He threw back his head and came hard against the sheets, spilling over Axel's hand in excess, waves of pent up orgasm washing over him as he was finally gifted what he wanted all along. "Thank you, thank you...ah, fuck…"

"Easy, baby...just breathe…" Continuing to stroke him through his orgasm, milking his sticky cock, Axel slowly shifted to lay down at his lover's side and gather him into his arms, Riku a panting, shuddering mess of electric nerves against his chest. He kissed his forehead and temple, leaning down to kiss his lips, slow and tender, Riku whining softly and reaching up to untie the blindfold keeping their eyes from meeting. The dark silk fell away, and Axel was captivated by the teal blue gazing up at him, half-lidded and hazy with satiated lust. "There's my boy…" Axel said softly, grinning cheesily and dipping down to kiss Riku again, the blonde giggling softly and wrapping his arms around his fiancée's neck, keeping him close.

"That was...really intense…" Riku said softly, his breathing still uneven, his body shivering with the aftermath of coming down from such a high. Axel reached over and grabbed a handful of sheets, tugging them over their naked bodies, reaching over to the side table and grabbing a water bottle, offering it to the younger boy.

"Yeah it was, that was amazing, love. You did such a good job. That was...unlike anything I had experienced before, the blindfold made me feel...everything." Riku sat up a bit, taking a drink from the water bottle and smiling at his lover as he described the experience. "The detail of each moment seemed highlighted, it made me focus on things I guess I'd never really noticed before."

"Like how good it feels to be inside me?" Riku teased, Axel chuckling and kissing him when he was done taking another drink.

"More like the way your voice changes when you start calling me Daddy and begging to cum, you damn brat."

Sticking out his tongue in mock defiance Riku laughed and tried to escape Axel wrapping him in his arms and tickling his sides, screeching giddily and kicking at the sheets. They settled down again after a few moments, kissing softly, Axel threading his fingers through Riku's long pale locks while the other boy pet at his fiery mane, watching him with an expression Axel couldn't quite read. "What is it? Are you okay?" He was always careful with Riku after they shared a scene like this, watching for any signs of subdrop. "Do you want to take a bath? Or I could make you something to eat if that sounds good?"

"Both of those things sound nice. It's just…" He reached up, cupping Axel's cheek, searching his eyes with a soft, relieved smile. "I'm so thankful for everything you've given me. You sheltered me, believed in me, gave me back my sight, proposed to me…" He leaned closer, burying his face against Axel's chest and nuzzling for a moment before turning his face to the side so he could speak. "Thinking about spending the rest of my life with you. It's...amazing. I can't wait to get married to you."

Axel hummed softly, petting up and down Riku's back and inhaling against his messy hair, savoring his scent. "I am so happy to know that you're just as excited as I am. I cannot wait to share the rest of my life with you. I want nothing more than to bring you infinite happiness. You have all of my heart." He found Riku's hand and squeezed gently, thumb brushing against his ring finger and leaning down to kiss his fiancée again, Riku closing his eyes and humming against his lips. He had found the bright light that had once been hidden in darkness. He would never let that light go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: Nov 12, 2013 - Completed: May 29, 2020


End file.
